Gibsonia, Pennsylvania
Gibsonia is an unincorporated community and census-designated place in Richland Township, Allegheny County, in the U.S. state of Pennsylvania, north of the city of Pittsburgh. It had a population of 2,733 at the 2010 Census. Its ZIP code is 15044. Geography Gibsonia is located in the central and southwest parts of Richland Township, and it is north of downtown Pittsburgh. The CDP's elevation is above sea level. Gibsonia appears on the Valencia U.S. Geological Survey Map. The area is in the Eastern time zone (GMT -5). History Gibsonia was named in honor of the Gibson family who settled the area; their original house is still standing. The early history of Gibsonia is, naturally enough, interwoven with the history of the Gibson family. About the time of the Civil War, Charles Gibson, Jr., built on Grubbs Road the first steam flour mill west of the Alleghenies. His granddaughter, Nancy Gibson James, recalls hearing her uncle tell of the farmers riding to the mill with sacks of grain across the saddles. The Gibson family homestead was built by her grandfather, Charles Gibson, Jr., in 1839. Just below the home, near the railroad crossing, still remains the foundation of Charles Gibson's general store. This building, destroyed by fire in 1908, besides housing the store was also the first post office in Gibsonia. For about ten years before it burned it was in use as a mission of the Christian & Missionary Alliance Church.Richland Township History The village was linked to Pittsburgh and Butler by the Pittsburgh and Butler Street Railway in 1907. The line closed in 1931, services being replaced by buses along Route 8. It is the home of the Western Pennsylvania Model Railroad Museum. Education The area around Gibsonia is mainly located in the Pine-Richland School District,Pine-Richland School District, Nov,1-2010 as well as the Hampton Township School District,Hampton Township School District, Oct-29,-2010North Allegheny School District, Deer Lakes School District,Deer Lakes School District and a small portion of the Mars Area School District. According to Greatschools.com, Pine-Richland School District ranks 10/10,Pine-Richland School District rankings Hampton Township School District ranks 10/10,Hampton Township School District rankings Deer Lakes School District ranks 7/10,Deer Lakes School District rankings and Mars Area School District ranks 9/10 based on academic performance on state tests. The Aquinas Academy of Pittsburgh is located south of Gibsonia in Hampton Township. It is a private school serving pre-K through Grade 12.http://www.aquinasacademy-pittsburgh.org/ Aquinas Academy website Gibsonia is also the future site of Chatham University's Eden Hall campus. This campus will be used for various environmental studies, and as a community college for Gibsonia.http://www.chatham.edu/about/spotlight/sustainability/ Chatham University website Eden Hall future campus Amenities Gibsonia is home to many offerings for local shoppers. The Richland Mall is located on Route 8. Shops located in this mall are Shop 'n Save, Kohl's, T.J. Maxx, Emiliano's Mexican Restaurant & Bar, and more. Route 8 is also home to much more than just the Richland Mall. There is also a Walmart, Econo Lodge, Max & Erma's, The North Park Club House, All Pet Animal Hospital, Advance Auto Parts, Award & More, Rite Aid, Lin's Garden, Kings Family Restaurants, Giant Eagle, Starbucks, Adrian's Pizza, Dunham's Sports, various fast food restaurants, and more. Late in the 2000s, a new shopping complex was built along Route 8 in Gibsonia. It is located near the border of Bakerstown next to the Grandview neighborhood of Gibsonia. This new shopping mall is home to a Target, Buffalo Wild Wings, Lowe's, GameStop, Sally's Beauty Supply, Applebee's, Starbucks, Pizza Hut, Famous Footwear, and a PNC Bank. The Treesdale neighborhood of Gibsonia is also home to a few local offerings, such as Luca's Bistro, Lamparski Orthodontics, and Salon Vivace to name a few. Bon Tool's global headquarters, east coast distribution center, and primary manufacturing facility can be found along Gibsonia Road in Gibsonia as well. Notable natives and residents * Erik Buell, founder, Erik Buell Racing; CTO, Buell Motorcycle Company * Jackie Evancho, classical crossover singer, actress, and model; the youngest top-10 debut artist in U.S. history and the youngest solo artist ever to go platinum; ''America's Got Talent'' (season 5) first runner-up * Meghan Klingenberg, Member of United States Women's National Soccer Team * Ben Roethlisberger, Pittsburgh Steelers quarterback * Neil Walker, Pittsburgh Pirates second baseman * Fran Rogel, Penn State and Pittsburgh Steeler All-Pro running back * Brandon Saad, National Hockey League player for the Chicago Blackhawks * Jonas Salk, resident when he developed the vaccine for Polio * Joe Trees, industrialist and noted philanthropist; his estate in Gibsonia was devoted to a large extent to fruit trees References External links * Gibsonia City Guide on Yahoo! Category:Census-designated places in Allegheny County, Pennsylvania Category:Census-designated places in Pennsylvania Category:Unincorporated communities in Allegheny County, Pennsylvania Category:Unincorporated communities in Pennsylvania